<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But with a drink and a hug (let there be no worries) by PersonyPepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246423">But with a drink and a hug (let there be no worries)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper'>PersonyPepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Stress Baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Break-ups suck. You need a bunch of wondrous junk food and some time with your very best friend in the world.” </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Roach? She lives with me.” He can’t help but chuckle at how lost he sounds, the tabby meowing somewhere deep in the apartment before zooming around the living room and disappearing into Geralt’s room.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Uhm, no. Me. Come on, I’ve got ice cream, know a good movie I think you’ll like, I’ll order a pizza, too, you look like you haven’t eaten a good meal since, I dunno, this morning? Last night, whenever you ate last and grease and cheese are the perfect remedy, come now.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“ Go get showered, you smell.” Geralt huffs but complies, at least. </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, past geralt/yenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But with a drink and a hug (let there be no worries)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier frowns at the basket in his hands, filled to the brim with an assortment of chocolate chips cookies. It’s the fifth basket this week and he’s growing a bit worried at this point. They’re still quite warm, chocolate smearing onto his fingertip when he pokes at one, hisses as he realizes that they’re actually oven-fresh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Meaning Geralt had only just left them, which meant he was most likely home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closes his door behind him, lovely cookies shoved into his microwave for now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jask knocks on the door, only to have it open under the force, as if no one had been bothered to lock it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hello?” He calls, pushing the door open. Gods, it is a mess in here, and while that’s not unusual for Jaskier, it is for Geralt, the most organized, prim person he knows. “Geralt?” Jaskier closes the door behind him, making sure to lock it before venturing into the apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knows he’s intruding but he’d rather intrude to make sure his neighbour is alright than ignore it all. Not that he could, worry isn’t an easy emotion to let go of when it isn’t soothed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geralt, my dear?” He calls into the flat again, hearing some haphazard shuffling in a bedroom. A greasy head of white hair pokes out from the short hallway, tired amber eyes lined with red staring at him in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jaskier?” Poor thing sounds like he’s been crying. Jaskier wants to wrap him in a million blankets and hug him so, so tightly to himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope you don’t mind— your door was unlocked, and uhm—” his mouth goes dry as Geralt steps out of the shadows, wearing nothing but a pair of too-short-shorts and <em>fuck</em>, no is not the time to be a bisexual disaser, <em>no</em>. “And, your cookies…” Geralt’s brows furrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you not like them?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh nononno,” as if he could <em>ever</em>, Geralt makes the best fucking cookies he’s ever tasted in his twenty-two years of life, “I’m just… worried. I mean, I’m not complaining, at all, they’re delicious, but that's the fifth basketful this week and you bake when you’re stressed, that I know, so just, uhm, checking in on you.” Gods, he sounds dumb, feels even dumber as Geralt stiffens, eyes narrowing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won’t bring you any more. Goodbye.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh no, the bastard isn’t getting rid of him that easily, especially not when he’s probably made him a pre-diabetic.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, Geralt, this place is a mess, what’s going on—” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yen broke up with me.” Geralt looks as surprised as Jaskier feels that the words burst out of his mouth. The man shrugs like it’s no big deal, trying to play it off, and honestly, fuck society for making men feel like they’re meant to be emotionless, to not feel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s wrapping his arms around Geralt before the man can protest, feels muscle stiffen under his hands as Jaskier brings him into a hug. “Break-ups suck. You need a bunch of wondrous junk food and some time with your very best friend in the world.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roach? She lives with me.” He can’t help but chuckle at how lost he sounds, the tabby meowing somewhere deep in the apartment before zooming around the living room and disappearing into Geralt’s room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uhm, no. Me. Come on, I’ve got ice cream, know a good movie I think you’ll like, I’ll order a pizza, too, you look like you haven’t eaten a good meal since, I dunno, this morning? Last night, whenever you ate last and grease and cheese are the <em>perfect</em> remedy, come now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He holds his hands out, Geralt glancing at them with hesitation before reaching out and placing his large hands in Jaskier’s. Jask grins, squeezing them gently. “There we go. Go get showered, you smell.” Geralt huffs but complies, at least.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Jaskier…  Jaskier sets to cleaning, Roach tearing at her stuffed toy as if in warning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s rather properly intimidated by her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time Geralt’s back, hair wrapped in a towel, dressed in sweatpants and a too-big sweatshirt, the assortment of ice cream is laid out on the countertop, Jaskier browsing through Geralt’s netflix, the place more or less clean. Roach bats curiously at Jaskier’s ankle from where he’s sat on the sofa before darting off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your cat hates me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt huffs as he grabs a bowl, getting <em>vanilla</em> ice cream of all things. Jaskier’s just about to bash him for it before he watches in awe as the man drowns it in chocolate and caramel syrup before coating it with sprinkles as if he’ll <em>die</em> without them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man is <em>insane</em>. Jaskier loves it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She doesn’t, actually, the yowling and the and the running away is just her love language.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, so’s the hissing and scratching, I’m assuming.” Geralt shrugs, falling into the sofa, too close to Jaskier. He clears his throat, horrible time to realize he’s developing a crush, really. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here’s to good movies and a new start,” he declares, tapping his bowl against Geralt’s. The man only snorts, and they spend the night watching movie after movie, Roach eventually settling in on Geralt’s lap as the tv drones on.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written as a prompt fill for resident-beekeeper!! Let me know what you though about this cute old thing &lt;33</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com">Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>